


just the sound of your voice

by Awriterwrites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, PWP, Rimming, So..., and then it's all bets are off, but tries not to be, harry's loud, this is basically smut for smut's sake, until louis coaxes it out of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awriterwrites/pseuds/Awriterwrites
Summary: It’s just. Harry’s so fucking quiet during sex and now Louis’ obsession with it is...it’s incessant.  Louis questions it day and night, the enigma of it buzzing around his head like an annoying mosquito — all of the reasons why he’s so quiet consuming every one of his waking thoughts.  Like, maybe he turns into an alien during sex if he’s not really careful?  So he has to concentrate so hard on not turning into another creature he’s effectively struck mute from it.  Or maybe...maybe he’s like one of those people who’s into tantric sex, like Sting or a throwback from the 1960s?  And when he’s about to orgasm he travels to another plane of existence or something.There has to be a reason for it.  There has to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nottooldforthisship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottooldforthisship/gifts).



> Darling B. This is your request. And what a lovely request it was. I hope you like it!
> 
> Based on this prompt (shortened and paraphrased for space):
> 
> And Harry explains, with a lot of blushing that he refuses to say a word or react during sex because he doesn’t want for Louis to be afraid. “Because, honestly Lou, I’m the biggest dirty talker in the world. It’s too much. I’m so loud. Really.“
> 
> So Louis just starts to laugh so hard because he thought he was so much worse than this. And Harry can’t help to laugh too because he’s sooooo relieved that Louis is not panicking or leaving him.
> 
> Special thanks to @dimpled-halo (@jackstylinson) for the quick beta work.

“ _Baby_.  God, you feel so good.”

Louis slides his hands down slippery skin and feels the impact of every hard, precise thrust.  Harry is breathing heavy in his ear and he is about to hit the proverbial home run when Louis grabs his bum and holds him in place, buried deep inside of him, thick and perfect.  He wants to make it last.  Wants to know what he does to Harry when they are like this, connected this way.  

“Fuck, wanna…”  Louis’ voice breaks because he’s so wrapped up in the _feel_ of Harry’s cock twitching inside of him and the _feel_ of Harry’s body covering him and the _feel_ of Harry’s lips so close to his ear, “wanna hear you, Harry.   _Baby_.  Let me —”

The thought is cut off sharply when Harry hauls Louis’ legs up over his shoulders and starts grinding inside of him with maddening exactness — his prostate screaming in pleasure-pain as he starts to come.  Helpless to it.  

Helpless to Harry.  

And his extremely talented dick.

It’s not long after — Louis can’t be sure exactly how long — that Harry starts to come too.  His entire body goes rigid and he arches his back into it, driving deep inside Louis, biting his lip and closing his eyes tight to the onslaught of pleasure.  He’s... _Christ_ , he’s so beautiful to look at.  His hair is plastered to his face and his skin is mottled pink from the uneven flush that’s covering him from nipples to cheeks and he’s just so _good_ at sex.  So fucking good at it.

Louis is pretty sure he wants to marry him.  

Not just because of the sex, of course.

They’ve been dating about six months, fucking for more than half of that time, and Louis has never been so well-fucked.  But it’s not just that.  Harry is sweet.  And kind.  And smart.  And they have so much fun together.  Whether they are sitting on a park bench drinking coffee and talking about the exact shade of green the grass is that day, or spread out on the sofa with a pizza, some beers and an episode of Veronica Mars...everything between them is easy.  

Except.  Well.  There’s just this one tiny little thing.

Harry is so _quiet_.  During sex, that is.  He talks Louis’ ear off the rest of the time. But during sex — in the heat of the moment?  Silence.  Hot, heavy breathing.  A few deep grunts and maybe the occasional choked off whine.  But talking?  Nothing.  Harry has such a deep, slow, melodic speaking voice and it kind of drives Louis wild.  It was the first thing he noticed about him, actually, made him half hard by the time they were finished with their first conversation.

Louis is just positive it would be insanely hot during sex.  And he desperately wants to hear it.

Louis himself isn’t exactly quiet.  He’s not a complete chatterbox during sex but he likes a little talk — a little _dirty_ talk while doing the deed.  Likes to know what his partner is feeling.  Likes to hear how he affects him — how what he’s doing or feeling or sounding in the moment makes the other man feel.  

But with Harry?  Nada.  Afterward he’ll say it was good and praise Louis or whatever but _during_ ?  Nope.  Nothing.  And Louis finds it so _odd_.  So odd, in fact, that he’s starting to obsess about it.  

>>>

“Liam — it’s like.   _Shit_.  He’s so perfect in every way, you know?  But I can’t stop thinking about it.”  Louis runs a hand through his hair and bites his lip, staring off into the distance — his neighbor’s brick wall across the breezeway a bland backdrop to the frenzy his mind has become over this thing.

Liam is trying not to smile.  Fucker.  

“Lou.   _Bro_.  You always do this.”

“What?   _Bro_.” Louis demands.

“This.  This thing where you take something perfect and try to ruin it.”

“What the fuck are you on about?”

Liam sighs.  “Remember when we went to Spain?”

“That was different.  It was _hot_ , Liam.  My fair English complexion isn’t meant for that kind of heat.”

Liam just makes a face.  A stupid face.  “What about that time when we were camping?”

“ _What_ ?”  Louis is affronted.  Seriously?  “Lee-yum.  That — that was disgusting.  You couldn’t expect me to eat _that_.”

“Right.”

“I don’t — this is different.”

“You know what I think Louis?”  Liam stands up and gathers his things, putting his empty tea cup in the sink.

“What do you think, _Liam_?”  Louis can’t help it.  He deepens his voice and tries his best to sound like a neanderthal.  Like Liam.

Hand on the door, Liam looks at his friend across the room.  “I think you’re scared.  And you’re trying to fuck this thing up with Harry because you’re afraid that this might be it for you.  And,” he opens the door, one foot over the threshold, “he’s too good for you anyway.”

“Fuck you very much!” Louis shouts, throwing a pillow at the door.  Liam evades it, the fluffy upholstered object hitting the varnished wood instead of his big dumb head.  

“Too good for me…”  Louis mutters under his breath.  

He puts a frozen pizza in the oven and tries to brush off the eerie feeling settling in the back of his mind.  The unfortunate thing about Liam, besides his ugly mug, is that he’s generally right about these things.  And this time, as much as he is loathe to admit it, Louis knows Liam is right.

Fuck.

>>>

Louis fumbles with the condom, his hands shaking with adrenalin.  Harry always does this to him — gets him so worked up he can hardly control himself.  “Can’t believe I get to —” he groans as his hand works over his shaft, spreading lube liberally up and down, all over it.  “Can’t believe I get to fuck you, baby.   _God_.”

Harry throws his head back, legs spread wide, nipples puffy and pink from all the biting and sucking Louis had been doing to them.  He bites his pretty bottom lip and fists his cock loosely breathing out as Louis breaches him.  He shudders as Louis pushes inside the hot wet heat of his body and he makes a sweet little sound that reminds Louis of a kitten getting its tummy scratched.

Adorable.

And really fucking _quiet_.

“Fu — uck.”  Louis pauses and watches Harry’s face carefully, the other boy adjusting to him, stretching and accommodating him so beautifully.  Harry opens his eyes, the electric green shock of them, full of trust and open desire, makes Louis want to fuck him into next week.

They’d been fumbling around for about an hour now — kissing, lush wet smacking sounds, and hands, hands flying over skin, skittering across the sensitive plains and valleys of all the places that drove the other one wild.  The deeper in they got, the quieter Harry became.  A few times Louis thought that he looked pained, keeping his mouth clamped shut and his face turned away.  Louis whispered, dark and filthy, into his ear, hoping to encourage him, but to no avail.  

“Jesus Christ, Haz.  You — feel so fucking _good_ .”  Louis starts pumping his hips in and out, slowly, the smooth, tight slide of Harry’s hole squeezing him exactly right.  Harry whimpers and arches his neck further, elongating his already endless torso, making Louis nearly frantic with the need to just _claim_ him, fuck him until he falls apart.  “Wanna make you feel so good, baby,” he whispers, pushing in deeper and deeper, undulating his hips in a deep grind with every single pump forward of his hips.  

Harry starts shifting his own hips so he can meet Louis thrust for thrust.  The sound of their bodies slamming together fill the room and Louis thinks he can come just from that alone— it is hot and pornographic and…So.  Fucking.  Much.  

The only thing missing was the deep thrilling sound of Harry’s voice in the throes of passion.  

“Harry…”  Louis yanks Harry forward so that he could position himself to hit Harry exactly where Louis knows he needed it, “baby, let me hear you.”

“Nnnghhh.”  Harry grunts, full lips pressed into a thin line, keeping all the glorious noise inside his hot, willing body.

It spurs Louis on, making him absolutely panicked with the need to _hear_ Harry.  To hear how he sounds when he comes, to hear how he sounds when he’s half mad with lust and just fucking falling apart because of Louis’ cock and the way Louis fucks him.

Louis gets distracted when he feels Harry clench around him and then there are arms around his neck, pulling him forward, and desperate lips on his, an insistent tongue entering his mouth with hot, fervent need and he can feel Harry’s big thick cock start to spurt between their bellies.  

Louis comes with a shout, biting down on Harry’s lip, fucking deep inside his boyfriend one last time.  Harry sighs — it can’t really be considered a moan — and Louis falls on top of him, completely spent and sex dumb.

“So good, baby.  So good,” he rambles, kissing over Harry’s cheeks, along his neck, around the shell of his ear…

And it is.  So good.  Always so good with Harry.  

Except...

Louis feels sticky with drying come all over his stomach and his sweat covered body is starting to cool in the dry air.  He pulls out of Harry’s arse, not quite soft yet, making the two of them wince.  He flops to Harry’s side and brushes his hair out of Harry’s eyes.  Harry rolls to his side so they can face each other and Louis pulls the sheet up over them.  And, _God_ , he’s pretty.  He always gets kind of spacey after Louis fucks him.  His eyes are droopy and he looks nearly delirious with sex induced exhaustion.  The room smells of sex and sweat and Harry’s conditioner — weird, but true — and Louis needs to get up and force Harry to the shower before they pass out but he wants to... _know_.

“Haz?”

Harry mumbles something that might be ‘yeah’, but his eyes are closed and his mouth is slightly ajar and he looks so sweet and lovely Louis doesn’t want to ruin the moment.  Because he’s not sure what to say and he doesn’t want Harry to be offended but he’s literally _dying_ to know.  His brain is on a constant loop:   _whyishesoquiet, whyishesoquiet, whyishesoquiet_.  It’s really fucking him up.  But now, in this moment, somehow it doesn’t matter.  It really doesn’t.  Not when Harry is lying here all warm and cuddly, sex stupid and sort of magnificent.

“Love you.”

Harry’s eyes fly open and _shit_.  That wasn’t exactly what Louis planned on saying but now that it's out there — out in the big wide open — he can’t really take it back.

He doesn’t want to.  

Because, _holy fuck_.  He loves Harry.  Loves his crazy long rock star hair and the way he sings twinkle twinkle little star when he’s washing up the dishes.  He loves his long, long legs that he shaves with pomegranate scented shaving cream and he loves the way he tastes — like lavender ice cream and summer.  Loves that he feels like home when they curl up together and he loves, loves, the way his name sounds coming out of that perfect mouth.

He’d really love to hear it while Harry’s having a big fat orgasm.  But still.

_He loves Harry._

“Yeah?  You — you do?”  Harry blinks slowly and Christ.  Louis is so, so in love with this boy.

“Fuck, _yes_.  I do.  I really do.”  

And if Harry is surprised by the admission, Louis is even more.  But it's so true — so unbelievably, undeniably true.  Louis feels tears crowd the corner of his eyes and he wants to curl up inside Harry and grow old together and pick out fucking curtains together, he’s so damn in love with him.

Harry smiles, big and bright, lighting up the whole room with the sheer force of it.  “ _I_ love _you_.”  

The words sound like sweet honey and Louis feels warm and gooey inside and he kind of forgets what he wanted to say, what with Harry’s big teeth on display because he’s smiling so wide.  So, he just curls up next to Harry, tucking himself inside his boyriend’s long octopus arms, dried come forgotten, and they fall asleep, their heart beats sounding like a melody Louis has been waiting his whole life to hear.

>>>

It’s been a week.

It’s been a week and apparently, when you say I Love You to your boyfriend for the first time you need to _keep_ saying it.  And having sex.  Lots and lots of sex.  And then saying it some more.

Louis’ not complaining.  

It’s just. Harry’s so fucking quiet during sex and now Louis’ obsession with it is...it’s _incessant_ .  Louis questions it day and night, the enigma of it buzzing around his head like an annoying mosquito — all of the reasons why he’s so quiet consuming every one of his waking thoughts.  Like, maybe he turns into an alien during sex if he’s not really careful?  So he has to concentrate so hard on _not_ turning into another creature he’s effectively struck mute from it.  Or maybe... _maybe_ he’s like one of those people who’s into tantric sex, like Sting or a throwback from the 1960s?  And when he’s about to orgasm he travels to another plane of existence or something.  

There has to be a _reason_ for it.  There has to be.

Harry’s just so _loud_ , otherwise.  That’s what’s so perplexing about the whole thing.

Like yesterday.  

Louis had been trying to read a book.  Ok.  Not a _book_ , actually.  A filthy piece of fanfiction from the Captain America fandom — Stucky, to be exact, the ship name never failing to make him giggle like a twelve year old — but still.  Harry kept interrupting him.  And it was annoying.

“Lou,” he had said, “do you want mustard on your sandwich?”

Huffing out a breath, he looked up for the fifth time in less than four minutes and replied, “Harry.  Mustard is vile.  A terrible, horrible, vile thing.  Do not put that substance anywhere near my turkey sandwich.”

Harry grinned, “I know.  Was just seeing if you were paying attention to me.”

And.  Well.  It was then when Louis noticed what he was wearing.  His big, hard — yes, hard — cock was straining against a skimpy pair of skin tight boxer briefs with smiley faces on them and _holy fuck_ .  Louis’s own cock had an immediate response to _that_.  He was definitely paying attention now.

Needless to say, the fic was tossed aside and Harry was, erm...tossed instead.  

And now, a week later, Louis’ bum is a little sore and his dick hasn’t seen this much action in years and his heart feels almost two sizes too big for his body and he’s obsessing about why his boyfriend is so quiet during sex.  

Again.

Liam had just hung up on him he was so exasperated with Louis’ fixation.  He had said something to the effect of ‘don’t call me until you’ve got your head out of your arse’.  Or something.  

Harry breezes in and gives Louis a genuine, sweet smile.  Louis’ heart jumps in his chest and he feels a little sweaty.  It’s all the sex they’ve been having.  That must be it.  His body has a physical reaction to Harry just being in the same room as him.  The same planet as him.  That, and he loves him more than he can even begin to describe.  

“Hi babe.”  Harry stacks a pile of magazines neatly on the coffee table and fluffs the pillows on the couch before flopping down next to Louis.

“Hey sweets.  All done?”

Harry had been working on a project for work so he’d locked himself in Louis’ bedroom, threatening no sex for twenty-four hours if Louis interrupted him.   _As if_ Louis would interrupt him.  

“Yup.  All done.  Thanks for only interrupting me twice.”  He only sounds a little sarcastic.

Louis had been hungry.  And cold.  He has _needs_.

“No problem,” Louis says flippantly.  Harry stretches out, his legs slipping over Louis’ lap effortlessly, Louis accommodating him like sucking oxygen into his lungs.  

Friends is on the television and Louis toys with the edge of Harry’s joggers.  Harry’s eyes are closed and his breathing is slow.  Calm.  Relaxed.

“How come you don’t make any noise when we have sex?”

Harry sits up abruptly, practically kicking Louis in the face.  “Wh — what?”

And, _oh_.  Probably not the best way to bring it up.

“ _Louis_!”  Harry’s cheeks are stained a bright red and he stands up and races to the kitchen.

Louis scrambles to stand up and follow Harry, his blood pressure dropping at the sudden movement.  He’d been laying on the couch like a sloth for the better part of the evening, so now he’s dizzy _and_ remorseful.

“Harry.  Hey.  Haz!”  He calls after him, hot on his tail to the kitchen.

Harry is chugging a beer, his Adam’s apple bobbing rhythmically in his throat with the fridge door still open, streaming golden light into the dim kitchen.  And, ok.  Louis’ dick twitches a little at that.  Because.  Harry’s throat?  A blow job recipient’s _dream_.  “Babe?”

Harry won’t look at him and his nostrils are flaring around the deep drags of the amber liquid.  He pulls the bottle away with a loud smack and sucks in air, turning away from Louis.  He places the beer bottle down and puts both hands firmly on the edge of the countertop — head dropping to his chest.

“Hazza.  What is it?”

Harry doesn’t say anything.  He’s completely still.  The only sound is the harsh sound of Harry breathing.  “Babe?” Louis says again.

The moment stretches for what feels like an eternity and Louis is just about to make a run for it — his alien hypothesis must be true — when Harry turns around.  And he’s.  He’s...his eyes are blown wide, dark and glittering under the bright kitchen light and his lips are ruby red from the suction on the beer bottle and his chest is practically heaving under the weight of the silence between them.  Louis glances down and sees that Harry is _hard_.  Hard as a rock and tenting his loose joggers.  Obscenely turned on.  

And, _what_?

“Harry?”  Louis takes a step backward and Harry matches him with an equal step forward.  Louis steps back.  Harry steps forward.  Louis feels like he is being stalked.  Caught in the vicious gaze of a predator.  

“I knew you were going to ask.”  Harry’s voice is deep and raspy.   _Dangerous_.

Louis is a little frightened.  By how turned on he is.

“Yeah?  D — did you?”

“Yup.”

Louis hits the edge of the table.  He’s trembling with anticipation, the sight of Harry looming over him making him want to do things.   _Dirty_ things.  With Harry.   _To_ Harry.

“Well?  Are you gonna tell me?”

Harry narrows his eyes.  Louis’ cock jumps.  “Why don’t I show you instead?”

There is a moment.  A long, drawn out, tenuous moment, where they stare at each other and Louis swears, _swears_ , that he can hear the leap of Harry’s heart — from how nervous he is, how _aroused_ he is.  And in that moment Louis wants Harry to know just how much he loves him, trusts him, wants him to share whatever secrets he’s been holding inside of him.  He wants Harry to know he can tell him anything.  Everything.  

This moment is special.  It will define all the other moments.  

“You can show me, Harry,” Louis finally whispers.

There is a flash of something in Harry’s eyes.  Fear.  Determination.  Lust.  “Yeah.   _Yeah_ ,” he says, closing the gap between them, crowding Louis so he can’t move, can’t breathe.

Then, Louis is shoved up on to the table, Harry’s body covering his with a surge of possessive heat.  Harry rips his shirt off and then does the same with his own, throwing them to the ground.  There is too much space, too much everything.  Not enough skin on his, not enough Harry on him.  

“ _Harry_ ,” Louis whines, wrapping his legs around Harry’s narrow waist.  Harry grabs at Louis’ dick, running his fingers all around the hard outline in his pants and it’s good.  So, so good. But not nearly enough.

Harry dives in, licking into Louis’ mouth with fiery intent, wet tongue fucking deep and rough.  Just the way Louis likes it.  Louis arches up into him, and suddenly Harry’s hands are hot and heavy on his bum.  Harry’s hands pull his arse cheeks apart through his joggers.  Too much clothing.  Not enough skin.

“ _Harry_ ,” Louis whines again, incapable of anything else.  

“Wanna know why I’m so quiet?” Harry says, biting down on Louis’ collarbone, his voice like clouds eclipsing the moon.  Dark, hazy.  Overwhelmed.  

Louis keens and pulls Harry closer.  “Yes.  Yes, _please_.”  

Harry licks over the sore spot that tingles on Louis’ throat and sucks his way up Louis’ neck, the sensation hot and cold all at once, leaving Louis wanting more.  “Because I’m _loud_.”

Louis stills and tangles his hands in Harry’s hair, yanking his head backward so they can see into each other’s eyes.  Harry’s are wild and feral, and Louis is sure his look much the same.  “Because you — you’re... _loud_?”

Harry bares his teeth, and Louis is once again rendered useless, ready to be caught by Harry, consumed by him in every way possible.  “I’m so fucking loud, Louis.  And I thought…” he gasps when Louis pulls his hair again, not able to help himself.  “I’m loud Lou.  So fucking loud during sex that I...I thought I’d scare you away.”  He sounds meek and small — not loud at all, but still barely hanging on to the edge of his control — ready to wreck Louis in every way.

Louis is confused, because...“What? You could never scare me away, Haz.   _Baby_ .”  How could he think being loud would ever be a _bad_ thing?

His heart breaks a little at Harry’s admission.  How could Harry think Louis would be scared of _that_?  It’s everything he’s wanted all along.  He lets go of Harry’s hair, sliding his arms around his neck instead, pulling him closer.  Harry leans forward again and buries his face in Louis’ neck.  Warm, wet breath bathes his skin and he shivers under Harry’s heavy body.

Harry noses back up his neck and captures his mouth in another scorching kiss.  Louis melts into it, the way Harry’s tongue is exploring, _taking_ , lighting him up from the inside out.  “I’m really, really loud, Lou.  I’ve been working so hard to be quiet.  It’s — it’s embarrassing.”

Louis feels the fracture inside his heart widen at Harry’s words.  “Baby.   _No_.”   Louis grabs at Harry’s shoulders and hugs him fiercely.  

Harry — he’s _shaking_ and all Louis wants to do is protect him.  Make him feel better.  Take all of the worry away.  “ _Baby_.  You could never scare me away.  I’m yours.  You're mine.  Always.”

Harry pulls away, a small shy smile on his face, eyes still dark and untamed.  “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Louis assures him, eyes flitting from his eyes to his ruby red, slick lips.  

Harry cups Louis’ face in his big, gentle hands and kisses him deep and thorough.  Louis feels something pass between them — an understanding of some kind — and it makes the nearly imperceptible barrier that had been there all along crumble, leaving them bare to each other.  It feels raw and honest and like coming up for air after too long under water.  

The kiss becomes almost too much, _so much_.  It makes Louis whine and thrust his hips upward, seeking friction.  When his clothed cock rubs against Harry’s it’s like sweet relief, the feeling of it flooding through him, making him dizzy with how much he wants Harry.  

Despite all the sex, despite all the I-love-yous, despite the fact that Louis has given his entire heart to Harry, kissing him now feels like falling deep into a cool, dark ravine.  It is dangerous and chilling, but so, so exciting.  

Louis wants Harry to show him.  

“Take me to bed, Hazza.”

Harry smiles against Louis’ lips and puts his hands on Louis’ bum, picking him up effortlessly.  Louis clings to him like a koala, delighting in being manhandled this way.   He’s tossed on the bed like he weighs nothing and Harry looks like something out of National Geographic.  He’s almost manic in the way he’s looking at Louis.  And... _fuck_ .  Harry always looks sexy.  But this?  This reminds Louis of a man looking at his last meal.  Harry’s looking at Louis like he’s going to _devour_ him.  

“Do you wanna know what I’m gonna do to you?” Harry says lowly as he stalks forward.

Louis can’t speak.  He just can’t.  He’s so turned on now he thinks that if he opens his mouth it will be the beginning of the end.  All he can do is nod his head.

“I’m gonna eat you out.  I’m gonna fuck you with my tongue until you see stars.  Then…”  He slides his joggers off his lean hips, cock springing free with a wet slap to his tummy.  “Then, when you can’t remember your own name, I’m going to fuck you hard and fast and you’re gonna come Louis.  You’re gonna come so hard you might even pass out.  And then…” He yanks Louis’ pants and then his underwear down his legs, throwing them somewhere behind him.  “Then, you’re gonna come again.  You might even come untouched.  Because, Lou?”

Louis feels his eyes widen as Harry stares him down, stares him down like he _owns_ him.  “Wh — what?”  Louis squeaks, sliding backward up the bed as Harry slides his long, lean body against him, pushing him down.

“Because I fucking want you so much, Louis.  I want you every minute of every day.  And I _love — God_.  I love you so fucking much.”

Then, they are kissing.  White hot passion surges between them and Louis is just so gone.  So completely gone for this boy.  Has been for awhile.  But hearing those words drip from Harry’s tongue feel like the last brick sliding into place, sealing their fate.  Fusing them together with heat, passion and commitment.  It feels like...like nothing and everything all at once. So much that Louis could cry from it.

But he doesn’t because suddenly, Harry is breaking the kiss and flipping him over roughly, shoving his legs apart and pulling his arse cheeks so that he feels cool air dance across his entrance.  He shivers and moans a little when he feels Harry’s breath mingle with the air from the room.  He clenches around nothing and has this premonition — this premonition that tells him he’s about to turn a corner.  A big one.  

“Love it when I pull you apart like this, don’t you Lou?”  Harry mutters against the sensitive skin of his rim.  

“Yes.  Yes, _please_ Harry.”  Louis tries to fuck himself against the mattress but Harry holds him still.

“Yeah, I know baby.  Love to be all open like this.  Love it when I split you open on my tongue, my mouth, my fingers...my dick.  Love it all don’t you?”  Harry’s voice is clogged with need and it sounds muffled against Louis’ arse but Louis doesn’t care because his head is spinning.   Fucking hell, Harry sounds so good talking like this.  Better than he could have ever imagined.  

Feels like they are making up for lost time.

Harry’s tongue breaches his hole, the movement abrupt and intrusive but so, so good.  Harry moans loudly, the sound reverberating against Louis’ rim, making him squirm.  Harry holds him still, fingers pressing into his soft flesh.  He moans again, this time louder.  And Christ.  He is _loud_.  So loud but so fucking hot.  Louis feels his cock leaking, the wetness spreading underneath him on the sheet and he thinks he could come just from Harry moaning like that.  

“Fucking taste like heaven,” Harry groans while he catches his breath.  His thumb is spreading wetness all around Louis’ hole and Louis feels himself clenching again.  He wants to be filled, _needs_ to be filled by Harry.  He feels so empty right now.  Empty and waiting. His ears are alert for whatever sound, words, Harry is going to make next.  

Then, Harry’s back at it, mouth and tongue and teeth all over his rim, inside of him, all over the most sensitive part of him.  He feels wet and dirty and Harry’s not  holding back.  He’s moaning loud and wanton and there’s a part of Louis that wants to _see_ him like this.  See him finally letting go, finally giving Louis what he’s been waiting for all this time.  

“ _Harry_ .  Fuck.  Haz!”  Louis cries out as Harry starts slurping on the edges of his rim, pulling the skin in between his lips, tongue rolling inside his slightly stretched body effortlessly.  Harry eating him out is loud but so is _Harry_.

Because...Harry is humming in time to his tongue thrusts, his mouth pressed against Louis’ body, making the sounds all the more obscene.  He _is_ loud.  So loud.  And _Christ_ .  He sounds _amazing_.  Then, Louis is being turned again and Harry’s kissing up his thighs, wet face smearing spit in its wake.  Harry’s face is hot and he hasn’t stopped making noise.  Right now he’s moaning with every lick to Louis’ soft skin.  

“Taste so good, baby.  Wanna eat your arse all the time.”  Harry’s hand is on Louis’ cock, just holding it, not moving and it’s nowhere near enough.  Louis needs more.  

“ _Haz…_ ”

“I know baby.  I know.  Gonna fuck you so good.  Gonna make you cry from how good it is baby.”  Harry kisses him quiet then, the smell of Louis’ arse overwhelming and hot and sultry and Harry kisses his mouth like he was just kissing his hole and it should be gross but it’s not, it’s so fucking hot.  So hot that Louis breaks the kiss, keening high from the back of his throat.  Harry tightens his grip on his cock and Louis wants to cry right now and Harry hasn’t even gotten started yet.  Not really.

Harry reaches over to the nightstand and fumbles for the lube and a condom and he shuffles so that he can slick up his fingers.  “Bet you're gonna be so hot and tight.  Love fucking your arse, Lou.  So hot.  So tight.  So perfect for me, aren’t you?”

Louis is delirious from how deep and harsh Harry’s voice sounds.  Without warning, Harry fucks his middle finger into Louis all the way to the third knuckle.  Louis arches his back and moans but it’s eclipsed by the loud, hot groan Harry lets out.

“God.   _Fuck_.  Louis.”  Harry’s says from between Louis’ legs, watching his finger disappear inside Louis’ body.  “Look so fucking hot babe.  Wanna fuck you so bad.  Wanna feel you, all of you.  You’re so hot, Lou.  So fucking hot.”  

And, ok.  Harry’s babbling now.  And it’s such a contrast to how he’s been in the past it makes Louis’ head swim but he sounds so _good_ , is the thing.  So overcome with what he feels for Louis and it makes Louis’ heart swell and his cock is leaking pathetically and he’s fisting the sheets because he knows if he touches himself he’s going to shoot off embarrassingly early and if this is how Harry sounds during sex _for real_ , Louis thinks he’s going to _die_.

Louis closes his eyes and concentrates on not coming as Harry adds another finger.  It’s quick, dirty and efficient and Louis wants Harry’s cock inside of him more than ever before.  Harry whines and starts sucking at Louis’ inner thigh and Louis feels heat coil inside of him so he attempts to squeeze his thighs together, held apart by the width of Harry’s broad shoulders.  

“Harry.   _Harry_ .  Need…” his voice is high and reedy, practically just a breathy whisper but Harry gets it.  He _knows_.  

Harry kneels between Louis’ legs and rolls the condom on himself, his dick pathetically hard, rigid and dark.  Louis needs it inside of him.  Yesterday.  Harry moans, throwing his head back so that Louis can see the length of his neck and how flushed and needy he is.  And it’s _a lot_.  It’s always a lot — but today, with the added layer of Harry’s deep gravelly voice and the way he’s breathing and trembling, Louis thinks this is probably the best sex they’ve had.  

“Gonna be fast, babe,” Harry warns as he lines himself up.  “Gonna go hard and fast, yeah?  Make you come first.”

Louis just nods because Harry is pushing inside and it burns — burns like the heat of the sun on the hottest day of the year, the feeling sinking deep inside of him, heating him from the inside out.  And it’s crawling under his skin, twisting and turning until if feels good.   _Devastatingly_ good.  So good his cock starts to twitch, leaking constantly now.  

“Unnnggghhh!” Harry shouts, the sound of it shaking the windows, Louis thinks, and fucking hell.  It’s so good.  “Fuck baby.  So _tight_ .”  Harry’s still shouting, his deep voice careening off the walls and all Louis can see, can hear, can _feel_ is Harry.

And it’s like nothing else in this world.

Harry slams inside Louis with hard, fast, punishing thrusts.  Louis’ hands fly up behind him so that he can brace himself against the headboard and not go through the wall.  Each thrust adds the sound of the solid wood hitting drywall and Louis is positive there will be dents in the wall.  But he doesn’t dare stop Harry.  It’s too good.  They’ll replace the bed.  They’ll replace the wall.   _Fuck_.  They’ll replace the house as long as Harry doesn’t stop fucking him like this.

“God fucking hell.  Fucking so good.  My _god_.”  Harry kneels up and changes the angle so that his cock jabs at Louis’ prostate hard and fast.  So hard and fast that before Louis can even consider the fact that he’s going to come he’s crying out, his release shooting up his torso, hitting his chin, making him tighten around Harry’s cock that’s drilling inside his quaking body.

And then.  Then Harry’s coming.  He’s shouting and moaning, “Yeah.   _Baby_ .   _God_ baby.   _Yeah_.”  And Louis starts to cry because Harry’s so beautiful.  His voice is shot from yelling and he sounds like sex personified and he’s filling Louis up so good.  So full.  So perfect.  So beautiful.

Louis wants to keep him inside of him forever.  

Harry drops on top of Louis with a deadened thud and Louis is afraid for a moment that he killed him.  Killed him with sex.  

“ _Fuck_.  Lou.  God.”

“I know,” Louis shudders, his body still shaking with aftershocks.  He wipes away the tears across his cheeks and realizes that he’s still hard and he’s pretty sure it's from _hearing_ Harry — the echo of it still sounding in his brain.  And _God_.  

“Why — why didn’t you just let go before?  All the other times?” he asks, tentative and quiet.  

Harry is hot and sweaty and heavy on top of him but Louis doesn’t want him to ever move.  “Was afraid.”  

Louis kisses wherever he can reach.  Harry’s temple.  Harry’s jaw.  Then...Harry’s mouth.  They kiss, long and deep, until Louis finally pulls away.  “You never have to be afraid with me, yeah?”  

“Yeah.  Ok.”  Harry concedes, still breathing heavy.  

Something has shifted.  And it feels like the most real thing Louis has ever felt.

“Lou?”  

“Hm.”  Louis is trying not to fall asleep.  

“Think you could…”

“What is it babe?”  Louis turns his head and pushes back away from Harry a little bit so he can see his eyes.  Harry props himself up, sliding off of Louis so that his leg is still draped across him and they touch from shoulder to foot.  His eyes are shining and full of mischief.  The green in them looks endless, like a deep evergreen forest at twilight.

“Wanna try something.”

Louis cocks an eyebrow and he can’t help it.  Really he can’t.  His cock perks up.  He very much likes the idea of trying ‘something’.

Harry pulls Louis closer so that his mouth moves against Louis’ ear, the fingers of his right hand sliding down his sweaty chest to rest at his left nipple.  He rolls it between his fingertips, twisting slightly, making Louis arch at the sensation.  “Ah!” he cries out.

“Wanna see if you can come like this.”  Harry’s voice is satiny smooth with rough edges like sandpaper against the fine grain of a thick piece of maple wood.  His breath is hot and fast and he smells...God he smells like sex and promise and Louis kind of wants to see if he could come like this too.  “Just touching your nipples like this.  Just talking to you.  Telling you what you do to me.  What I wanna do to you.”

And.  That’s.  Yeah.  That’s a lot.  

Harry switches to Louis’ other nipple and Louis feels lost to it, completely lost to the way Harry’s voice starts to rumble in his ear and the way his skin is on fire from his touch.  He feels like he wants to lay here forever.  He feels so madly in love he could explode from it.  He feels desire roll through him like a storm and he wonders how he’ll ever survive this new thing — this new part of their sex life.

He opens his eyes and rolls his head so he can see into Harry’s eyes.  “Yeah.  Yeah.  Wanna…”  Harry flicks his nipple especially hard.  “ _Ah_!”  Louis arches his back and his cock, yep, his cock is fully hard again.  Just from this.  “Want that too,” he finally manages.

Harry grins and licks his lips, the sight of it going straight to Louis’ groin.  “Good.  Lay back.  Let me take care of you.”

Louis relaxes against the pillows and lets his eyes slip shut.  Harry pulls on his nipple and dances his fingers down his sternum to rest at the fine trail of hair leading down his body.  He scratches lightly and Louis groans, bucking his hips up into the air.  “Good.  Good baby.  Love you.”

“Love you too.”  Louis doesn’t hesitate.  Not at all.  He knows his love for Harry is real and deep and true.  And, as he surrenders to the timbre of Harry’s voice, willing himself to let go, he thinks, he wants it all with Harry.  All of it.  Everything he can have.  Today and always.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it. Leave a note and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading-
> 
> Here's the rebloggable post: [just the sound of your voice](http://a-writerwrites.tumblr.com/post/157834847980/just-the-sound-of-your-voice)


End file.
